Little Do You Know
by Syaranexx
Summary: Marinette's goal is to work under Gabriel Agreste and become a successful fashion designer. But little did she knew, her new life as an intern will twist the relationship she had with a curtain Chat. [Adrinette/Ladynoir]
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Before you read this, I'm just letting you know I havent written a fanfic since** _ **forever**_ **so I'm sorry if this sucks...hope you like it**

 **\- - - - - - - - - -**

Ladybug gazes around the Paris night as her crystal blue eyes glimmer with delight. The soft smile on her face shows the warm feeling she had knowing that her home is safe from another Akuma attack once again.

"It's getting pretty late. Shall we end our patrol for today, my lady?"

The hero in red turn towards her feline partner to see his body looking tense. "Are you in a hurry to go somewhere Kitty Cat?" She raised an eyebrow, confused to Chat Noir's strange behavior.

"What makes you think I need to be somewhere?" Chat wondered.

"That look on your face. If you need to be somewhere you could've just told me, I can finish up for tonight all by myself."

"I'm sorry, it's just that... My father, wanted to see me tomorrow and I couldn't help but wonder why."

Ladybug narrowed her eyes. After five years of working together, the two heroes have created a strong friendship and eventually opened up to each other little by little. Chat once mentioned to her about having a father who's always too busy to even spend time with him, she also knew how Chat doesn't have a mother to comfort him. Ladybug, in return, told Chat how she lives alone in an apartment with her roommate and goes to college. Though she doesn't share any information about her family, neither of them share something too detailed.

"Your father...?" Chat nodded "I'm sorry, it is not really the best time to mention any personal life on patrol night." He scratched the back of his neck.

"No, it's alright." Ladybug shook her head, "I gotta get back early anyway. I've got something important to do tomorrow."

Chat smiled, bowing down as he took his lady's hand and plant a soft kiss on her knuckles. "Until tomorrow then, my lady."

Ladybug watches as Chat leaps away from roof to roof. Once he's out of her sight she swings away returning to her house. 

It's been a year since Marinette moved out of her parent's bakery, and it was a week before high school graduation where she and Alya already made plans on where they would stay. They both decided to go to François College of Arts together, Marinette took fashion for her major and as for Alya, she took took Journalism. By the time Marinette grew older she had to admit that balancing her civilian and hero life has been more difficult than ever, but then after high school she knew she couldn't keep her Ladybug identity a secret from Alya any longer if they wanted to be roommates. It took some time to make up her decision and in the end; Alya didn't took it very well.

Ladybug landed swiftly on her apartment's balcony, she looked over to her surroundings to make sure the area is quiet before she slides the glass door open. "Alya? Are you home?" Ladybug called.

"In my room!"

A bright pink glow surrounds Ladybug as she transforms back into her civilian self. "What are you doing?" Marinette asked, she approached her friend and saw a full screen of the ladyblog on her laptop. "Uploading today's battle you had, I went home early so I could finish my work and do my stuff on my blog." Alya said with pride.

"By the way, a letter came in for you today." Alya noted, rotating her chair and handed out a fancy looking envelop with Marinette's name neatly written on it. "Who is it from?" Tikki asked, popping out of the cookie jar on the table.

"Doesn't say, but from the looks of it, I have a feeling it's the result from your job interview" Alya smirked.

"O-Oh my god! Do you think I'm accepted?! O-O-Or are they rejecting m-me?! Alya I'm scared! What if I messed up and they think I'm not qualified to get t-this internship?! W-What if Gabriel Agreste thinks I-I'm just some wannabe fashion desig-"

"Marinette!" Alya stood up from her chair and place both her hands on Marinette's shoulders. "Come on girl just breath, and calm down."

"Mari, I know there is no way anyone in any fashion industry could ever reject you. You're Marinette Dupain-Cheng! You're also Ladybug, the greatest hero in all of Paris! We both know there's nothing you _can't_ do. Isn't that right Tikki?" Marinette smiled, as her kwami flew up to her shoulder, nudging her head onto her cheek. "Alya's right Marinette, you need to have faith in yourself."

Marinette sighed, nodding her head with full of determination in her eyes. She carefully opens the envelope and gently pulled out the folded paper.

A few moments of silence pass as Marinette's blue eyeballs read every word of the letter. When then she burst out screaming at the top of her lungs attacking Alya with a hug.

"ohMYGOSHALYAICANTAAHASHIAVSXAAHSHSIAFHAFKAALSHAAAHH!"

"You got accepted?!" Alya should've known by another wave of Marinette's squealing, she knew she got the job. "Jeez Mari, are you sure you don't have Black Canary's sonic scream? I think you just broke my eardrums" Alya chuckled lightly.

"I got the job! I'm starting first thing tomorrow and I'm going to meet Gabriel Agreste in person!" Marinette scream with delight. "See! I told you, no one could ever say no to my best friend!"

The three of them move to the living room, as Marinette flop down on the large couch with Tikki resting on her thighs Alya walked over to the fridge grabbing two buckets of ice cream. "Hey, since now you're an official intern of the great Gabriel Agreste, you know what this means don't you?" A sly smirk appeared across Alya's face. Marinette looked at her with a puzzled look, not understanding what her friend meant.

"You're going to be working along side Adrien~"

When the name slip out of Alya's lips Marinette felt herself chocking on her first bite with her eyes widen and her cheeks burn a soft pink color. "N-Nonsense! Like I'll ever get to work with him! I probably won't even get to see him!" Marinette protested.

Though she had to admit, working along side one of Paris' famous young model would be a bonus package to her job. Marinette would be lying to herself if she says he's not attractive, but still, as handsome as that boy is it is not what Marinette wanted right now.

"Alya I applied for this internship for my portfolio and my work experience. I'm not gonna let some famous model ruin it by being pulled to my pathetic love life."

"I never said you should go date the boy!" Alya exclaimed, "I'm just saying it would be nice for you to have some guy friend's for a change." Nope. Marinette was sure Alya is trying to match make her up with her boss' son.

"As…nice…as that sounds Alya, I'm not going to let anything distract me from my work." Marinette says as she shoves another scoop of ice cream.

"Hey so, how are you going to juggle fashion class, your job and your duty as Ladybug at the same time?" Alya wondered. Marinette gazed at Tikki giving her an unsure look, "uh I'm pretty sure Tikki and I can handle it."

"So anyway, Chat was acting really strange today…" Marinette quickly change the subject. She really didn't want to think of a strategy on how to handle her two jobs and her own life at the moment. Right now all she needs is her two best friends comforting her.

"How strange?" Alya wondered, letting Tikki have a small bite of her ice cream. "Strange as in not being himself kind of strange. After that battle with the Akuma, he mentioned that his dad wanted to see him tomorrow and it kinda got him a little anxious."

"So he has daddy issues?" Alya snorted.

"I told you Chat only has a dad who doesn't spend much time with him and he doesn't have a mother to be there to comfort him. This is the first time he mentioned his family again since the last year we talked." Marinette cried, she really wanted to help her partner, but she really has no idea where to start.

"Why don't you try to help him the next time you guys went on a patrol?" Alya suggested, "spare your strength for just one night and go talk to him, just sit down somewhere and lend him an ear."

"You should go for it Marinette," Tikki exclaimed, "if you want to help Chat then talking to him is the best way to do it for now, communication is important between partners and don't worry about your powers. They wont run out quickly if you don't use your lucky charm."

"Okay you two are right, I'll talk to him tomorrow night."


	2. Chapter 2

**I finally wrote the second chapter and I was waiting forever for the Volpina episode so I could write her name in this story!**

 **P.S. Here's another au I'm going to put Nino and Lila being cousins for plot purposes.**

* * *

Tomorrow seems to have gone by really fast for Marinette.

It's still 7:35 in the morning and she is now sitting outside her boss' office, waiting anxiously for the secretary to call her. In all of these years, Marinette has never been more terrified in her life. This situation somehow makes battling an Akuma looked like a child's play.

This morning Marinette woke up earlier than usual, she wanted to make a good first impression and what better way to do that than to wear a few of the Gabriel Brand to spice it up. She braided her indigo hair over her shoulder, one of the brand's long sleeved white blouse with cotton pink cardigan over it, black leggings and a pair of brown ugg boots. It almost scared Alya how formal she looks today, without her usual pigtail hair, but she did moved on from that look since high school. Now Marinette is a young adult and was ready to start her first day.

...That is, if she could contain herself.

"Marinette, don't look so nervous. Just breath, stay calm and you'll be fine" the red kwami popped out of her purse.

When the sound of a doorknob clicked open Tikki quickly tuck herself back in the purse, Marinette sat up straight and saw the secretary from before approaching her.

"Ms. Dupain-Cheng?"

"Y-Yes?"

Marinette stood up from her chair, feeling the tension running through her whole body. "Mr. Agreste would like to see you now"

When the secretary turn her heel back to the door Marinette followed behind and she let her enter first. The moment Marinette stepped in her eyes shined with delight, this is the second time she entered Gabriel Agreste's office. The first time was when she was being Ladybug trying to save him from an army Jackady's mind slaves. Now it is **her** entering for the second time.

Marinette took a deep breath, she examines the man sitting before her and before she could speak the man's cold blue eyes made contact with her, causing Marinette to choke on her own words. "Marinette, I'm glad you received the letter Nathalie sent you."

"Well, I'm glad that you decided to have me s-sir."

Gabriel stood up from his chair, he walked forward standing in front of his table now face to face with the young designer "you are aware of what you must do, don't you?"

"Y-Yes I do sir, I'll learn from you and assist you in any way I can." Marinette vowed.

Her eyes wondered up to Gabriel again and saw the same poker face he has, she really couldn't tell what this man is thinking. Which makes her even more nervous. "Nathalie, go give Marinette her schedule" Gabriel ordered, "starting from now you are to be given three task a week. Because you're still a college student your choice to come to work is between 8.00 A.M and 1.30 P.M so you'll only work half of the day, if you choose to take a day off you must inform Nathalie immediately. If you are absent for a day without a word then you will face your own consequences. If you have any more questions you may ask Nathalie or me. Understood?"

"Crystal clear, sir." Marinette smiled. Low key taking notes of what Gabriel just said on her phone.

A moment later Nathalie entered the room with a couple of papers stacked in her hand, "Ms. Dupain-Cheng, here are your schedules and task for the week. If you'll follow me I'll lead you to your office."

"M-M-My o-office?! I'll have my own office?!" Marinette stuttered.

"Is that a problem?" Gabriel asks with ease, "n-no not at all! It's just that… I didn't expect to get my own… Work place. I thought that I'd just get a simple desk or something…" Marinette assures.

"You'll need a large space to create, _Ms. Dupain-Cheng_. I expect the best from you." Gabriel said, giving a tiny smirk and the feeling of intimidation strikes through Marinette's mind.

"I-I won't let you down sir!"

When Marinette walked down the halls she pays attention to her surroundings, she admired the decoration filled in this specific floor. Her eye catches amazing fabrics she never knew existed hanged on a board or at least somewhere on the wall, mannequins with so many samples and experiments of clothes, so many other young designers like her working and associating with each other. She can defiantly feel the fashion air in this building and she couldn't wait to start her day.

"Here is your work place" when Nathalie opened the door, Marinette's breath hitched in her throat as she sees the size and design of this room. "If you have any questions, my desk is right across the hall and if you need to contact Mr. Agreste please notify him through this tablet first before going in to his office." Nathalie activated the tablet that is attached to Marinette's table.

"If you wanted to head back to your campus please let me know" the woman said as she walked toward the door. "I will, thank you Nathalie."

When Nathalie exited the room Marinette checked around the room to make sure there aren't any hidden cameras before letting Tikki out. "Wow Marinette, this place is amazing!"

"I know Tikki! I can't believe Mr. Agreste gave me my own office!" Marinette cheered with glee. When she felt her phone vibrated in her pocket Tikki took this chance to fly around examining every inch of the place.

"Alya?" Marinette answered her call.

"Hey girl! How's the first day of work?" The girl asks from the other side of the phone.

"I don't know where to start!" Marinette exclaimed, "Alya he gave me my own office. This room is two times bigger than our own apartment!"

"Seriously? What about your task, what exactly should you do as his intern?"

"Well I haven't checked my first task yet, and aren't you suppose to be in class right about now?" Marinette questioned, checking the time on the digital clock resting on her desk, which reads 9.35 A.M.

"I am in class, I'm just too excited to hear from you I escaped to the campus garden and do my work there. I just hope the teachers doesn't find me." Alya said causing Marinette to giggle from her friend's courageous attitude.

"Well I guess I should get back to work, I'll return to campus around 12." Marinette informs as she walked towards the large window, which caught her eye.

"Alright, see you later Mari." And with that Marinette ended the call, she tuck her phone back in her pocket and gazes out the window capturing a beautiful scenery of Paris. "I could get used to this."

When Adrien woke up this morning he had one thought that's been stuck in his mind since last night, and that was to meet his father at lunch hour.

Apparently from the text message she received last night it seemed really argent. Of course the blonde model panics over the way his father wrote his text;

' _ **Adrien, come to my office at 12. It's important.'**_

Without any explanation, no. He didn't even use a coma, just a dot to end the text. Adrien did tried to ask his father what is it that could possibly be more important than his education but alas he didn't reply. So the boy has no choice but to see the man himself.

"Plagg? Where are you? We need to go!" Adrien searched for his glutton of a kwami. He looked through his back and found a half opened plastic tupperware where he keeps the cheese and not so surprised to see the black creature shoving a cheese that is half the size of his own body.

"Where are we going? I thought your class ends at 3" Plagg stated. "Dad wanted to see me, he said to come to his office first before my next class so I gotta be hurry, now come on." Adrien quickly grab Plagg and pulled him out of the plastic case.

Being the son of a famous fashion designer has its perks, but for Adrien all the things he has is what other people wants rather than what he really wanted. The boy never gone to school, he was home schooled all his life and now he considered himself lucky enough to be able to go to college _and_ live in his own apartment. It might took him months to beg to his father and in the end his stubborn old man decided to give him what he wanted, by pulling the 'I'm an adult now I make my own decisions' guilt-card.

Adrien never complained though, he's only doing what his father told him to do only to please him and help become closer to him like they used too. Before his mother disappeared that is.

For the past year since Adrien first started college he was determined to prove to his father that he can handle things by himself and that he wanted to be treated like any other adult, specifically to him is so that neither Nathalie or his gorilla bodyguard could follow him wherever he goes all the time. He completely changed his old teenage look and decided to look like a new more fresh one; his hair was styled into a quiff _inspired by 2013 Luke Hemmings_ , he wore a grey long sleeved shirt which he rolled the sleeves up to his elbow, a black vest jacket, blue jeans and a pair of dark green supra shoes. He felt so proud of his new look because **he** was free to choose the style all on his own and he didn't have his father constantly telling him to wear nothing else other than his brand.

When Adrien arrived just outside of Gabriel's building he spotted his friend Nino just lingering outside of the building.

"Hey Nino," Adrien greeted, approaching his friend giving him a fist bump.

"Hey man, what are you doing here?" Nino asks as they both enter the building.

"I should be asking you that," Adrien chuckled. "I'm here to see my dad, he said it was important. Now, what exactly are _you_ doing here?"

"My cousin works for your dad, remember? She needed me to help her out with god knows what." Nino groaned, clearly showing that he wants to be anywhere but here.

"Is Lila working you too hard?"

"No she's just making me go all back and fourth buying fabrics, bringing in her coffee and all that crap." Nino groaned, as they both entered the elevator "man, just because I don't go to college doesn't mean that I'm free all the time. I have a job too ya know!" Adrien chuckled, "dude you always fall for her tricks and lies. Maybe that's why she hardly gives you some slack."

"Are you saying I'm gullible when it comes to her?! Man, she may be my cousin but I can tell when she's playing with me!" Nino defended. "Then why don't you say no to her?" Adrien raised an eyebrow.

"Because... She scares me." The blonde model burst to laughter. As the two walked out of the elevator they waved their goodbye as both boys walk their separate ways.

Adrien walked towards his father's office where there he passed Nathalie's desk. "Morning Nathalie." He greeted where the assistant just hid a tiny smile after he walked past her. When the door closed Marinette stumbled by bringing in a few papers in her hand.

"Hi Nathalie, I just wanted to make some clarification for the up coming spring collection?" She places the papers neatly on her desk. "I've already picked 5 great suggestions for the fabric and decorations, each with different alternative colors too. I also wanted to ask if these are enough to satisfy Mr. Agreste's expectations?"

Nathalie took the papers analyzing Marinette's work, "Mr. Agreste is dealing with something very important right now but I can give these to them after he's done. In the mean time, you can continue the rest of your task." She says before placing the papers beside her computer, proceeding to do her work.

"Alright," Marinette said. "Oh! Almost forgot. I'll be heading back to campus at 12 is that okay?"

"Whatever works for your time." Nathalie replied, not even bothering to look away from her computer.

Marinette walked down the hall as she checked the time, when a curtain brown skinned male caught her attention she stopped in track with her jaws dropped "N-Nino?!" She exclaimed.

When the boy turned to find whoever called his name and his eyes wondered to the familiar indigo haired girl who's staring at him like he's someone she hasn't seen in years. "Marinette Dupain-Cheng?!" Nino exclaimed just the same. "Hey man! It's been a while!" He greeted.

"I know! I haven't seen you in a year, how are you?" She wondered. "I'm doing great. You wont believe how much film collaboration I've made for the past few months! I told you and Alya I don't need college to become a movie director, cuz I already got the skills to do it!"

"Oh yeah you sure showed us…" Marinette giggled. She never doubted her friend though, she knew Nino already has the potential of becoming a director. Back in high school her, Nino and Alya are great friends. He told the girls that he doesn't have any interest in college, Alya ranted on how stupid that idea is but Marinette, she only smiled and supports Nino to whatever path he choses to take. They still keep in contact, but they rarely have any time to hang out like they used to because of their own busy schedule.

"So what are you doing here?" Marinette wondered. "I have a cousin who works here," Nino simply replied "she called me here to help her out with some stuff. What about you?"

"I work here, I'm the new intern for Gabriel Agreste" Marinette grinned.

"No way! That's awesome Marinette, congrats!" Nino exclaimed, giving Marinette a side hug. "So hey are you busy later? I was thinking that you me and Alya could hang out, you know for old times sake?"

"I'm actually heading back to campus after this, Alya and I are free though we could hang out tonight. Maybe grab some dinner?" Marinette suggested.

"Perfect! And is it okay if I bring a friend of mine? He's been working too hard and he really needs some time away from everything."

"The more the merrier," she beamed with glee. "I should go pack my things and head back now. I'll make sure to have our plans canceled for tonight."

"Alright, see you later Mari!" Nino waved as his friend walk back to her office. Behind the boy stood a very stern looking Italian girl crossing her arms with a cheeky smile on her face.

"You're asking the new intern girl on a date?" Lila said, startling her younger cousin. "Lila?! N-No I was just asking her to have a reunion dinner with a couple of friends of ours! And how long have you been standing there?" Nino demand.

"Doesn't matter. So… You know Marinette?" she inquires. "We've been classmates since middle school." He simply answers. Lila examine the girl with a silent thought, making Nino confused to what this girl actually thinks about his friend. "Well she sure is a nice girl! I already met her when she first arrived here." Lila said with delight. "Can't wait to get to know her more…" She smirked, causing Nino to groan. Just as Lila dragged Nino away, Marinette packed her things with a smile knowing that this day hasn't turn out as bad as she thought so far.

Though if only she knew what she'll be up against by the end of this day.


End file.
